


Shield

by yeaka



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 18:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17688518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Ienzo patches Aeleus up after the Heartless come.





	Shield

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Kingdom Hearts or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Aeleus doesn’t smile any more than Lexaeus did, which isn’t to say it’s impossible, but it’s very unlikely—something Ienzo’s only seen once, maybe twice, across both his existences. Right now, Aeleus has more reason to frown than most. His handsome chest’s torn up, sun-kissed skin licked angry red with the scars of fire and darkness. The Heartless are as relentless as ever and crueler than Nobodies, worse than the Unversed ever were. Ienzo _hates_ them. He never liked them, even when they were serving his purpose, dying for the sake of his own future heart, but he likes them less now for what they’ve done to his friend. 

Aeleus is a friend. Someone he _cares_ about. The word has all new meaning. So Ienzo doesn’t just give Aeleus a potion to go. He watched Aeleus down an elixir, then had Aeleus slowly strip his uniform away and sit down on the chair in Ansem’s old office. Now Ienzo runs his fingers over the taut flesh of Aeleus’ bruised midsection. A spell book’s on the table, listing all sorts of old charms and incantations. Ienzo works the magic through his fingertips as skillfully as he did when he was _Zexion_. Except he wouldn’t have used it for this back then. Their Nobodies were often together, but they didn’t _help_ one another. The old Aeleus might’ve left Ienzo to die, retreating to the hills while the Heartless swarmed the castle. 

Aeleus fought for him this morning. Dilan’s still out front, vigilantly on guard, having fared better than his counterpart. Ienzo thinks Aeleus might have fought harder, but that might be his bias showing. He stitches up the jagged gash across Aeleus’ stomach, muttering to himself along the way, “We’ll have to get your uniform fixed... perhaps Aerith could mend it, or show me how...” Not that he has time to sew. But he would _make_ time for the sake of Aeleus.

Aeleus grunts in vague appreciation. Ienzo reaches his broad pecs and tries not to blush. Aeleus is as large and ripped as ever, his time in their other castle never softening him. But there’s a nasty burn above his left nipple that doesn’t belong, and Ienzo tenderly wipes it away.

“You should be more careful,” he adds, because it’s something they all have to remind themselves now. “It’s not just the pain you can feel, but the longevity of this body...”

Another grunt is his only answer. Frowning too, Ienzo glances up, insisting, “I mean it, Aeleus. _Be careful_. You should have retreated there.”

Aeleus’ pronounced brow twitches. He mumbles, voice low and rumbling, “I had to protect you.”

Ienzo’s blush deepens. He drops his gaze in the hopes that Aeleus won’t notice it, knowing his hair will cover much of it. A few more sweeps of his hand, and Aeleus’ chiseled body is perfect again: ripe and flawless. Ienzo’s eyes linger on it longer than they have to, but he does manage to pull himself away eventually, straightening back up, looking down at Aeleus and a tad lost for words. Aeleus looks up at him expectantly, then mutters, “Thanks.”

Ienzo nods stiffly. Aeleus pushes up to his feet, suddenly towering over Ienzo, and his large hand reaches out to sweep some of Ienzo’s stray bangs aside. Aeleus brushes the hair back, exposing Ienzo’s forehead. Ienzo stands there, transfixed, while Aeleus bends down to kiss just beneath his hairline.

It’s soft and too fleeting. When it’s done, Aeleus tries to leave. But Ienzo grabs his arm and turns him back, leaning up for a _proper_ kiss, his lips pressing into Aeleus. Aeleus makes a humming noise, short but pleased. It’s still chaste, but it means more. 

A tad breathless, more from foreign emotions than anything, Ienzo murmurs, “Thank you.”

A smile graces Aeleus’ mouth. It’s all the better for being hard-earned, subtle but radiant. It _means_ so much, but Ienzo is relearning it all, rediscovering humanity with the right man at his side. Their eyes linger on one another until Aeleus leaves, back out to protect Ienzo’s racing heart.


End file.
